Ross! Get Out!
by Little-bit-of-auslly
Summary: While rehearsing an Auslly kiss a few complications occur like saying the wrong name and an accidental fall, complications continue as Ross and Laura share an awkward bathroom encounter. Rated T for swearing. Raura. One-shot.


Ross! Get Out!

_*At lunch*_

"So we still on for tonight?" Raini asks from across the table, taking a break from eating her pasta salad. Looking from me, to Calum and then to Ross, who hasn't taken a breath since he started eating.

"Yeah, meet in my dressing room at half 5?" Calum asks from beside me.

"Sure, that gives us an hour after rehearsals to get ready?" I smile while Ross just nods, still inhaling his food like he's been starved for weeks. "Ross, slow down."

"Sorry, I live with Rocky-I eat fast or not at all." He laughs and slows down; slightly.

"Is it just me or has this episode been really hellish. I mean it's an amazing script and everything but I'm only in like four scenes and I'm the most stressed I've been over an episode, apart from the Jessie crossover-that was crazy." Raini says with her head in her hands.

"That reminds me. Calum, could you get me a beer tonight? I'm super stressed about this episode, I think I need something to relax." I explain and Ross does a _double take _almost spitting out his water.

"Um, sure but you'll need to watch out for the paparazzi. I can see it now: 'Underage Disney Channel Star Turns to Alcohol'."

"But only one. I don't want a repeat of what happened at Ross' birthday/New Year party." She looks at me pointedly with an eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't that bad." I protest as I finish the last of my chicken salad.

"You were." Ross laughs looking from me to Raini.

"You were crying telling me how much you loved me and then you tried to kiss me but you missed. Then fell into Calum's back, he fell onto Vanessa and she ended up on the floor with him on top of her and a broken nail."

"Then you tried to undress me when I took you to bed-Rydel's not mine, and this was before we were even out the livingroom. I had to get Riker and Rocky to get you to Rydel's room, when you told Riker her had lovely eyes and asked Rocky how he fit through doors because he's a giant. And when Rydel woke up she said your hand was on her boob." Ross smirks at me.

"Okay, so I get a little overfriendly when I drink." I shrug. They all just look at me with cocked eyebrows. " A lot overfriendly?" I wince questioningly.

"Very overfriendly." Calum laughs.

"Speaking of overfriendly. You two are rehearsing the 'Auslly' kiss after lunch. Right?" Raini says looking from me to Ross with a smirk on her face. So, I may have told Raini after the kiss in Chapters & Choices that Ross was an amazing kisser. Granted it was just a closed mouth, no tongues involved kind of kiss but it was amazing. I don't have any feelings towards him like that though. I mean it would just be awkward if we kissed outside of the show, while we were sober anyway.

"Yeah, so? It's not like we haven't kissed before. It's no big deal, right Laur." He says with a shrug, looking over at me.

"Right." I confirm with a smile.

"Would the cast of Austin & Ally make their way to the Sonic Boom set." A perky female voice comes over the sound system.

_*Kiss scene rehearsals*_

"Ally!" Ross, as Austin shouts as he burst through the doors of Sonic Boom. I look up from the little brown book with a shocked face.

"Austin, you're meant to be at Starr Records for a meeting with Taylor Swift." I say walking from behind the counter, till I'm about 5 big steps away from him; directors orders.

"Taylor's flight was delayed by two hours, but that's not why I'm here." He smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand: his muscles popping just enough. "You see...well...I've been thinking about you...us, a lot lately. More than I've thought about anything really, even more that algebra and I need to think about that a lot." He says with a small, shy smile while his eyes are filled with innocence.

"Ross, I-" Crap! I just called Ross, Ross. That will be the second time I've done it; the first being after he sang 'I Think About You', I'm messed up.

"Cut!" Our director shouts. "Laura. Imagine you aren't acting with Ross, imagine you're Ally with Austin." He says and I nod in reply. "Ross, can you take it from 'You see...well...' And we're rolling in 3, 2..." He signals with his hand, mouthing a '1'.

"You see...well...I've been thinking about you...us, a lot lately. More than I've thought about anything really, even more that algebra and I need to think about that a lot."

"Austin, I-" Yes! I got his name right. Well wrong but in this instance I got it right. "Well, what if a month down the line we realise it wasn't meant to be. I don't think we could go back to the way we were after that long, I could block out one week but-" I say sadly, looking down at the end.

"But that was months ago. We've changed and I can't keep my feelings locked up any longer. I like you, probably...no definitely more than I did a few months ago. I like the spark I feel when our hands touch on the keys," He blushes looking down at his hand, that did actually happen before in fact it happens a lot. "I like the way when you laugh suddenly everything seems better and I like the way not only are you my bestfriend but you keep my feet on the ground and you don't let the fame go to my head. Ally, you make me a better person and I really like that. Just give us another shot." He pleads, looking straight into my eyes.

"Okay." I whisper.

"Then come here." He says with a thankful smile as he takes a step forward so he's close enough to wrap his arms around my waist and I lean in with my arms around his neck. Just as our lips touch the director shouts cut.

"I need you to lean in to your right instead of your left. Can we take it from 'Just give us another shot.' Rolling in 3, 2..."

"Just give us another shot." He pleads, back in his previous position.

"Okay." I whisper, looking into his eyes.

"Then come here." He smiles taking a step forward so his hands are around my waist again. I move my arms to his neck, leaning closer and closer. Then our lips connect and it's even better than the other times.

"Austin! You're meant to be at Starr Records like right now. Jimmy just phoned me and he sou-" Raini storms in wearing a full on ballet princess outfit. "So...is Auslly on again?"

"Yes." I smile before turning to Ross. "You said Taylor's flight was delayed." I look at him eyebrows scrunched, walking him backwards towards the counter. Then suddenly he slips and pulls me down with him as he falls to the ground and somehow I end up straddling him with him on his back.

"You know this is Disney right?" Raini says with a smirk, obviously trying to hold in her laugh. I turn round to glare at her and when I turn back round I'm face to face with Ross.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I squeal throwing a punch to his chest. "Ouch." I mutter, standing up to get out of this awkward position.

"Aren't you gonna help me up?" He pouts looking up at me. I roll my eyes but put my hand out for him to take. He stands up with ease, shooting me a signature grin.

"Right, let's take it from 'You said Taylor's flight was delayed.' And try not to end up on top of each other. 3, 2..." The director says sounding exasperated.

"You said Taylor's flight was delayed." I say suspiciously, walking him backwards until his back hits the counter.

"Well... I couldn't think straight without talking to you. So I may have hoped that Taylor or Jimmy would be late too so that I didn't seem so late. I mean c'mon Ally, she has a private jet can it really get delayed?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm gonna ignore that last sentence. So: aww, you're cute. Now go before Jimmy releases you, again." I smile up at him before reaching up to give him a quick peck.

"Okay." He says dreamily before running out the door going in the wrong direction.

"Other way!" I shout with a love struck smile on my face. Seeing him run past the doors again with a wave, I can't help but let out a loud sigh. That boy is so goofy and I mean Ross not Austin well Austin too but really Austin is Ross...you know what I mean.

"I can't believe you and Austin are back together." Raini says excitedly from beside me. "Well I kind of hoped you would but I didn't know if it would actually happen. I mean after you kissed before he went on tour you just didn't talk about it and when he got back it was as if it didn't happen. I need to tell Dez! He will die when he finds out." She says with an evil smile on her lips.

"You two are totally in love." I say looking at her knowingly. She just scoffs in that totally unbelievable way. That's right 'Trez' is finally happening!

"That's us for the day." The director shouts and Ross walks back through the doors. "We'll be starting with this scene tomorrow morning since it's got the least props and changes of camera angles etc. basically it's the easiest scene to shoot. Laura and Raini you'll need to be at hair and makeup at 7am Ross, you and Calum will need to be there at 7.30 then once you're done there head to wardrobe. We should start filming at 9.30, then we'll take a break for lunch at about 1.30 then we'll try and finish about 5." He finishes and we reply with a chorus of 'okays' before we head off set to our dressing rooms.

"So we're meeting in Calum's dressing room at half 5?" Raini asks as we're at Ross' dressing room.

"Yeah." I say and Ross shouts a 'sure' from his dressing room.

_*Laura's dressing room*_

I start a bath as soon as I get in to my dressing room. Putting some, okay a lot of bubble bath in it. I go to find my IPod in my bag so I can play some music while I'm in my bath. I tie my hair up in a bun with a hair elastic before going into the bathroom to check the water. It's only about a third filed so I go onto my Spotify app going onto my playlist and set it to shuffle. All Time Low-Bad Enough For You comes on, a band Ross got me into. I shut the door before dancing around as I get undressed, turning off the water once it's ready. I climb into the tub and relax into the water. I don't need to wash or anything-I had a shower this morning before I came to rehearsals. The song changed to Capra-Shake Your Feet, Neon Trees-Everybody Talks, All Time Low-I Feel Like Dancin', We The Kings-Check Yes Juliet and Boys Like Girls-Love Drunk.

"I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over

I'll love you forever, forever is over

We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight

So don't cal-"

"Laur, you in here?" Ross asks as he opens the bathroom door. I jump about a foot out the tub, still trying to cover everything, the water splashing out the bath and all over the tiled floor.

"Ross! Get out!" I shout as I land back in what's left of the water but Ross doesn't move. Like he's frozen there, staring at me...while I'm naked...covered in bubbles...naked...

"Uhh...umm...fuck! Laura I'm sorry!" He says suddenly coming to life, covering his eyes while trying to back out of the bathroom.

"Ross, turn around," I say and he does, now facing out the door. "now take your hand away from your eyes and walk out the door then wait in my dressing room." I finish and he follows my instructions, closing the bathroom door behind him. "Shit." I mutter to myself as I get out the water, wrapping a towel around my body while throwing another two on the floor to soak up the water. I turn off my music and head towards the door. "I'm coming out now. You okay?" I ask through the door.

"Yeah..." He shouts back. This towel's really short though, what the heck he's already seen me naked aside from some bubbles. I make my way into my dressing room and see Ross sitting on the couch fiddling about with his thumbs. I go and sit on the arm of the couch, making sure to keep my legs facing away from him. "I just walked in on you..." He says quietly as if he can't quite believe it. "Laur, I'm so sorry, I should have knocked first or something. And then I just stood there like a fucking perv. I swear I didn't mean to, I was just coming to see if you were ready to go and you weren't in here so I thought you might be brushing your teeth or whatever." He rambles on and on.

"Ross. It's fine, let's just pretend it never happened. Like today at rehearsals when I ended up straddling you. Let's forget about that too." I say with a laugh.

"Good idea." He says with a relieved smile. "I'll see you at Calum's?" He asks, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Yeah." I shout after him as he leaves my dressing room and I go over to my wardrobe and pick out a pair of jeans and a blue peplum top. Getting underwear from my drawer then drying myself off with the towel before I get dressed.

_*Calum's dressing room*_

I walk into Calum's dressing room to see Raini on her phone and Calum fixing his hair in the mirror but Ross is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Ross?" I ask as I go over to join Calum at the mirror; taking my hair out the bun I had put it in before my bath.

"He came in, circled the room and then said he had to get something out his dressing room and he hasn't come back and he left 10 minutes ago. What took you so long?" Raini explains confused.

"Okay, I'll go see if I can find him and I had a bath." I say as I head for the door.

"Okay. Don't be too long though, I'm starving." Calum shouts as I leave and head down the corridor to Ross' dressing room. Once I'm facing his door which has lots of pictures of us with Calum and Raini and his brothers and Rydel and Ratliff. And then there's one: just above my eyeline, okay a lot above my eyeline-perfectly in his, I've never seen it before but then again I don't study Ross' dressing room door. It's a picture from the last day of shooting for Season 2, we were hugging-something we do all the time but this hug was different, it was tighter, lasted longer. Obviously someone snapped it on their camera-more than likely Stormie if I know her like I think I do. I take a deep breath then knock on the door.

"Ross, you in there?" I say softly, I hear a muffled thud and a drawer shut.

"Yeah. Come in." He shouts through the door. I open the door and see him sitting at his dressing table, just looking into the mirror. I go over and sit next to him on the bench looking him in the eye through the mirror. "It wasn't meant to happen like this." He sighs looking down.

"What wasn't meant to happen like this?" I ask confused, lifting his chin to look me in the eye.

"This...well not this...us." He says quietly, looking away from me and to the drawer in his dressing table. He opens the drawer and hands me a photo frame before getting off the bench to sit on the couch against the wall. I look down at the picture in the frame: it's the one on his door but with words edited onto it-'Friends...and partners. Always.'

"Couples & Careers." I sniff away a tear that's threatening to fall.

"The editing's down to Rydel." He says from the couch.

"How long have you felt like this?" I say looking at him from across the room.

"Properly since like halfway through filming season 2 but I thought you were kinda cute...okay very cute the first day I met you and since then it's just sort of grown. Then when we filmed all the Auslly stuff in season 2 I guess I could just seen it being us." He says walking towards me until we're face to face. "Laura, I like you...a lot." He smiles moving a lose strand of hair from my face.

"I like you a lot too but what if it doesn't work, what if we last a few weeks and then we realise maybe we ar-" His lips crash onto mine and it's perfectly sloppy and completely teenage-like, yet it's everything I ever imagined it would be. And it's over all too quickly.

"If that happens then we'll work through it, if we need to we'll go back to just being friends and co-stars." He says, his forehead against mine looking into my eyes. His warm and sincere, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

"Okay." I whisper before taking his hand and leading him out the door and up to Calum's dressing room. We're halfway up the corridor when suddenly I'm turned around and getting lifted up into the air while my legs wrap around his waist. "Ross! Put me down."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He says with a smirk, pulling me in for a kiss.

"What's taking you two so long I'm starv-. Raini you've got to see this." Calum says as he comes round the corner. His last sentence just makes me and Ross smile into the kiss.

"Holy shit!" She shouts and I detach myself from Ross, lowering my feet onto the floor.

"So are we going or not." I say with a cheeky smile.

_*At the diner*_

We get to the diner at about 6.15 and we go sit at a booth round the bend from the counter so we can drink our beer more secretly: by the time we got from the studio to the diner it was decided that we would all have a beer. Mainly because Raini and Calum need something to distract them from me and Ross' PDAs, we literally haven't kept our hands or mouths of each other. From the backseat of the car to the booth at the diner, we've been joined at the lips...or waist.

"Guys, I'm happy for you but can you keep your bodies to yourself for like an hour." Raini groans as we go in for another kiss.

"Sorry." I say completely unapologetically just as Calum gets back with four beers.

"The food should be ready in 10 minutes." Calum says sitting next to Raini. "So when did this start?" He questions pointing between me and Ross.

"In my head or in reality?" Ross says shyly.

"Reality, but I do want to hear about the whole in your head thing." He says with a smirk.

"Like 10 minutes before you came to get us." He says turning to look at me.

"Actually, you haven't asked me anything yet." I raise my eyebrow.

"Okay, Laura Marano would you be my girlfriend?" He says looking me in the eye.

"Yes!" I squeal, moving so I'm straddling him. Pulling him in for yet another kiss.

"Guys!" Calum and Raini shout, clearly tired of Ross and I constantly being connected in one way or another.

"Can I not kiss my girlfriend?" Ross asks with an innocent look before pulling me in for what feels like our hundredth kiss of today.

**So I was going to keep it going but I'm happy with where I finished the first time so this is what's getting posted. I wrote this before the season 2 finale aired so that's why there is details in the story that are different to how the show went for the finale and start of season 3. I was just too lazy to rewrite and change the details. I hope you like it. It's my first Raura story and I quite enjoyed writing it for a change rather than Auslly, even though there's not much difference. I also posted this sooner than I had planned, it was going to be a Christmas holidays project but I was supposed to be writing a critical essay for English and I got bored so I ended up looking through my one shots and read this through and thought it was ready to post and now I'm trying to do anything else other than writing an essay even though it's due Monday. So review and favourite, there's no need for you to follow as I won't be updating it. **


End file.
